A Wedding Day
by CeliaEquus
Summary: The one-shot sequel to "Breaking Out". Don't read this if you haven't read the other story first, otherwise it will make no sense whatsoever! There's a wedding at Hogwarts 25 years after Voldemort's defeat. Oh happy days! Insert usual disclaimer.


"A Wedding Day"

Twenty-five years to the day since Voldemort's defeat at the wand of Harry Potter. A great many things had led up to this day, interspersed with the personal dramas that came as easily to the wizarding world as they do in the Muggle world. But, amidst everything, Hermione Black knew that she wouldn't trade her life as a witch for anything; and even her parents agreed with her on this point. Quite frankly, they had been so relieved at finding out that she was alive—through the owl she had sent the day after her return to Hogwarts—that they didn't care a whit that she had married.

The Ministry had indeed _reluctantly _acknowledged that the marriage was legal, and Hermione and Sirius found that they really didn't mind. Only three months after the spectacular escape from the Veil, Voldemort had indeed been beaten. Regulus Black had given the Order of the Phoenix valuable information, and his well-publicised 'return from the dead' gave the wizarding world new hope.

Dumbledore had to be euthenased by potion only a few days after the final battle, having exerted himself to the point of collapse, victim to the ring horcrux's curse. Due to the Unbreakable Vow that he had made, Severus Snape had had to administer the fatal potion himself; the headmaster didn't wish to die so painfully, and in so humiliating a fashion. Even then, curtains had to be placed around his hospital bed during the actual death-by-poison, thanks to his last wish that no one witness his passing away.

Now, twenty-five years after the famous defeat, a great wedding was being held at Hogwarts, on the school grounds. The bride and groom, both Quidditch nuts, were going to be married on the Quidditch pitch, much to the amusement of their parents. Only the bride's father had ever been into the game. The others were all 'too much into reading', according to him.

The guests followed the arrows to the pitch, where a signboard was propped up. The dressing rooms were being utilised by the two wedding parties, and the guests all climbed into the stands.

The sign read:

_Here will you find the wedding of_

_Alexandre Charles Delderfield_

_to_

_Isabelle Aquila Black_

_Guests are to be seated in the stands_

_Your enchanted invitations will lead the way!_

Isabelle was Sirius and Hermione's second-eldest daughter, the third of five children (so far). She had fallen in love with Alexandre during her fifth year at Hogwarts, when he was in his seventh. Minutes after she had graduated, he had proposed to her—in front of everyone—and she had unsurprisingly accepted. Unsurprising to everyone except Alex and their fathers.

Now Isabelle was getting a pep talk from her siblings and mother, while Sirius just paced, practising his father-of-the-bride speech in a murmur, and hoping that their older acquaintances wouldn't have heart attacks from whatever light display the Weasley twins were going to unleash.

"Remember, we're combining the best of both Muggle weddings and wizarding Binding rituals," Hermione reminded her black-haired daughter. Isabelle was walking back and forth, much like her father. The only thing that could calm her, she found, was thinking about her fiancé. Oh, how she wanted this afternoon to be over, so they could get on with their lives together, running his book-finding business together.

"Psst!" Regulus hissed from the door. Sirius bolted over to his brother.

"Well?" he asked eventually, watching Regulus' shoulders shaking with silent laughter. "Grow up, Reg. Just tell me what's. Going. On."

"We're, uh, ready to start," he replied, trying his best not to snort. He hurried out the door, just as Isabelle's brothers and sisters tried to avert her breakdown.

"I just want to marry Alexandre right now!" she all but shrieked.

"Well, that's about to happen, sweetie," Sirius assured her soothingly, rubbing her back. "Come on."

"See you soon," Hermione whispered to her daughter, and those not directly involved left the room, meeting their future in-laws outside, before they all went to sit in the small area on the Quidditch field which was reserved for family and close friends only.

And the wedding began.

* * *

At the reception in the Great Hall afterwards, Isabelle and Alex danced first. She was the only one who got away with calling him 'Alexandre'. When asked why, he had said something about the way her tongue 'caresses the syllables'.

Sirius had nearly belted him for that.

Next, Isabelle danced with Sirius, and Alex with his mother. Then more guests joined in, Hermione danced with Alex, and Isabelle danced with her new father-in-law.

"Thank you for giving Alexandre to me," she said shyly.

"Isabelle, I owe your parents everything dear to me," Lewis said. "Irma, Alex, Will, Maggie. All of them. Call it…" He thought for a bit. "Call it giving a bit back." He smiled down at her, and the dance slowly came to an end. Then he went to dance with his 'little librarian', as he was fond of calling her, and Hermione and Sirius jived.

Partway through the rest of the dancing, Fred and George released their magical fireworks. After everyone had recovered from seeing larger-than-life magical beasts dancing around, characters from novels duel, and constellations periodically burst into colour flames, dinner was eaten, speeches were made, the cake was cut and shared around, and the newlyweds got ready to depart.

"I love you, Mr. Delderfield," Isabelle whispered to her husband as they stood at the doors to the hall.

"And I love you right back, _Mrs_. Delderfield," Alex told his wife. She gave him a dazzling smile, and he felt his heart speed up unnecessarily. They grasped her bouquet together momentarily, before she turned her back on all the single ladies behind her.

"Ready?" she called.

"Ready!" was the deafening reply. Alex laughed, and Isabelle threw the bouquet as hard and as far as she could over the top of her head.

"Who caught it?" Isabelle asked, turning.

"No one, yet," he replied, pulling her into his side. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, closing his eyes briefly as he did so.

"Look!" she said; and Delphinus, the youngest daughter of Regulus and Nikki Black, stepped forward, bashfully holding the flowers in her hands.

"Well done, cousin!" Isabelle exclaimed, and she squeezed Alex's hand.

"But now we must depart," he said formally, and he bowed at everyone gathered there, before speaking. "Thank you all for attending, and sharing this most special of occasions with us." He looked down at his new wife lovingly, pulling her close to him once again. Someone wolf-whistled, but Alex was just too happy even to think about frowning. He gave Isabelle a quick kiss on the lips. "We look forward to seeing you all once again… and congrats, Delphie."

"Thanks," she muttered, trying hard not to grin. She was definitely her father's daughter.

"See you all in a month's time," Isabelle said, tears staining her pink cheeks. "And thank you all once again for being here. Good bye!"

"Good bye!" Alex echoed, and he Summoned their suitcases. Isabelle Summoned their portkey, and seconds later they were gone.

"Party!" the Weasley twins bellowed, and the celebrations continued into the wee, small hours of the next morning.

**

* * *

**

Yes. I decided to give Lewis the last name Delderfield; and, naturally, he married Madame Pince. Some of the names of the characters I picked randomly—Nikki and Isabelle, for example—and others I chose from Muggle literature and the constellations. I found the constellations on Wikipedia. Here are the authors whose names I chose for the younger generation:

**Delderfield: R F Delderfield**

**Alexandre: Alexandre Dumas**

**Charles: Charles Dickens**

**Will: William Shakespeare**

**Maggie: Margaret Atwood**

**Emily: Emily Brontë**

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot sequel to "Breaking Out". I gave everyone happy endings, so hurrah! Regulus married a Muggleborn or Half-Blood, by the way; hence the non-magical name. Perhaps he even married a Muggle, resulting in half-blood children. Who knows? Who cares?**

**Blood doesn't matter to them! Hurrah!**


End file.
